Margaritas en mano
by bluebird147
Summary: Al acabar el último dia de trabajo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, el equipo de detectives deciden salir a comprar un par de botellas junto con la forense. Una vez en su casa empieza la fiesta y la tensión crece entre ambas mujeres.


Mañana Frost se iría a casa de la novia de su madre y pasarían allí las Navidades, Korsak se iría a Nueva York con su ex mujer y su hijo y Maura las pasaría con la familia Rizzoli al completo.

Y eso nos lleva hasta ahora, caminando por un callejón únicamente iluminado por una farola que dejaron atrás hace unos minutos, con Jane y Frost "cantando" canciones que pasaron de moda hace tres años y Frankie discutiendo con Korsak por ver quien llevaba las botellas de tequila y todo porque a Jane se le habia olvidado comprar las limas para hacer los margaritas.

-¿Jane y los vasos?- Gritó Frost desde la cocina.

-¿Que vasos?

-Los que tenias que comprar.

-No había...- Mintió la detective encogiendose de hombros. Se le habia olvidado comprarlos.

-¿Y como hacemos los margaritas?

-Muy fácil- Intervino Maura con una sonrisa traviesa.- Margaritas en mano.- Se limitó a decir.- Jane, trae los vasos de chupito por favor.

La rubia llenó un vaso de tequila, partió la lima en cuatro pequeños trozos y se acercó la sal.

-Esto es muy fácil.- Todos la miraban atentos.- Coges la sal y te la echas en la mano, te bebes el chupito y muerdes la lima.

Todos asintieron y lo hicieron una vez. Después de la tercera ronda ya empezaron a apostar. Frost lamió la sal de la mano de Frankie y se ganó veinte dólares pero Korsak no quiso saber nada. Siguieron así hasta que se bebieron una botella.

-Me apuesto treinta dólares- Dijo Frost levantándose de la mesa de golpe, se tambaleó un poco hastaque consiguió mantenerse estable.- A que Jane no se atreve a chupar la sal del cuello de Maura, beberse el chupito y coger la lima mientras tu- Señaló a Maura- La sostienes con la boca. Ambas se miraron.

-Que sean cinquenta.- Dijo Jane.

Frost asintió y llenó un vaso con el tequila que quedaba. Maura se apartó el pelo dejando su cuello al descubierto, se puso un poco de sal y se llevó un trozo de lima entre los dientes. Jane se lamió inconscientemente los labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia. La detective miró a Maura a los ojos pidiendo permiso, se acercó lentamente a su cuello y succionó la sal haciendo que la forense ahogara un gemido en su garganta. Cuando Jane despegó sus labios de Maura se bebió el tequila y sin perder un solo segundo volvió a pegar sus labios esta vez con los de la rubia. El estallido del zumo de lima se extendió por las bocas de ambas, mientras que el calor del tequila inundó cada rincón del cuerpo de la detective. El sonido de un vaso al chocar contra el suelo las devolvió a la realidad y, a duras penas, la morena logró separarse de los labios que tantas veces habia soñado con besar. Unos segundos de silencio envolvieron el salón de la casa. Los corazones de ambas latian a una gran velocidad, al igual que su respiración, que estaba entrecortada.

Queria volver ha hacerlo, queria volver a besar a Maura. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que Jane sentia no estaba causado por el alcohol en absoluto, era otra cosa. Siempre había estado ahí y ambas lo sabían. Jane se aclaró la garganta

-A pagar capullo.- Dijo alargando el brazo hacia Frost, que seguia con la boca medio abierta. Korsak y Frankie se rieron mientras Frost sacaba el billete de cinquenta de la cartera.

Pasó un rato hasta que Frankie decidió que era hora de irse a su casa, seguido por Korsak, que tenía que coger el primer avión hacia Nueva York.

-Bueno chicas.- Hizo varios intentos de levantarse hasta que lo consiguió.- Me voy a casa.- Dijo apoyándose en Jane, que llamó a un taxi. -Veinte pavos a que la doctora esta impaciente por volver a besarte.- Sonrió Frost. La detective le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo y lo metió en el taxi. Ambas se despidieron de él y entraron en casa.

Ninguna de las dos había dicho nada desde que se quedaron solas. Jane estaba en el salón recogiendo los vasos vacios de los chupitos y cuando se agachó a coger el que estaba en el suelo se lamió los labios aún pudiendo notar el sabor a lima y los labios de Maura sobre los suyos. Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo y alzó la vista para ver a la forense que estaba de pie junto a la isla de la cocina con un vaso de vino entre sus dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Maura.

-¿No cree que es demasiado pronto para un vaso de vino Doctora Isles?- Susurró a la altura de la oreja de la rubia. Sentir la voz de la morena tan cerca de ella hizo que Maura se estremeciera y su respiración volvió a entrecortarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jane. La forense se giró para contestarle pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al encontrarse a Jane tan cerca, tan magnética.

-La...- Empezó a decir Maura.- Un periodista le pregunto a la Reina de Inglaterra qual era su secreto para estar tan bien a su edad y ella le contestó que se bebia medio vaso de wiskey cada noche antes de irse a dormir.- Maura no podia apartar sus ojos de los de Jane, que estaban oscurecidos y tenian un brillo peligroso.

-Pero eso no es wiskey, es vino- La detective se acercó más. Maura apretó la mandíbula. -Maura, yo queria pedirte disculpas por haberte besado antes...- Su voz sonaba más ronca. Más sexy.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, no me importa- Se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla.¿De verdad habia dicho eso? Jane se mostró igual de sorprendida que ella.

-Esta bien.- Jane se separó de Maura.- Te importa que me quede aquí a dormir? -Claro.- Se apresuró a decir Maura. Jane no pudo evitar sonreir.

Pasaron diez minutos y Maura no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón con la detective ocupando todos sus pensamientos. No sabia que hacer. Mientras, Jane estaba en la habitación de invitados.

-Vale Rizzoli.- Se dijo a si misma.-Puedes hacerlo.- Se levantó, fue hacia la puerta y cogió aire con la mano en el pomo.- Allá voy.- Soltó el aire y la abrió. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, donde estaba Maura. -

Maura.- La llamó. Esta se giró.-¿Q-que querias decir con que no te importa?

-¿Que?- Sabia a lo que Jane se refería pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en una respuesta. Decirle la verdad o inventar otra escusa...¿Y que iba a decirle? ¿Que la queria? ¿Que daria lo que fuera por repetir ese beso? No podia hacerlo. No iba a arriesgarse a perderla.

-¿A que te referias cuando dijste que no te impotaba que te besara?- Se acercó a ella hasta quedar enfrente.

-A que eres mi amiga y- Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la detective, que la miraron con decepción. Se habia perdido. Sus pupilas se habian dilatado. Sabia que si no rompia el contacto visual estaba perdida pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Y?- Jane se dio cuenta-ahora o nunca-Pensó. Se acercó lentamente al cuello de ella.- Dime Maura.- Dijo casi en un susurro a la altura de su oreja. Maura cerró los ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro oliendo el perfume a lavanda que desprendia Jane. Cuando se separó de su cuello Maura dio un paso hacia adelante, no queria que se separara de ella. La queria cerca.

-Pídemelo.-Susurró Jane. Sus narices se rozaban.- Pídemelo Maura.- Maura entreabrió los labios y miró los de Jane. -Por favor.- Suplicó Jane. Maura clavó sus ojos en los de la morena.

-Bésame.

Jane la besó tiernamente cogiéndola de la cintura y la pegó a ella para luego atrapar su labio inferior y estirarlo. Maura gimió roncamente provocando una mayor excitación en la detective, que la volvió besar más apasionadamente. Jane lamió los labios de Maura despacio para luego acariciar la lengua de la forense con la suya. Introduciendo y sacando su lengua en la boca de la rubia. Maura la imitó y pronto empezaron una guerra por conquistar la boca de la otra. Cuando la falta de oxígeno empezó a ser notable se separaron para coger aire, Maura la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta su habitación.

A cada paso que daba podia notar los ojos de la morena sobre ella y era consciente de su proximidad. Una vez dentro, verde oscuro y marrón chocolate volvieron a encontrarse. Maura rodeó el cuello de la detective con sus brazos y la atrajo a ella haciendo que sus labios volvieran a juntarse esta vez para dejar paso a un dulce y tierno beso. Las manos de Jane se deslizaron por los costados de Maura hasta llegar a sus pantalones. La detective dudó hasta que sintió la mano de la rubia sobre la suya desabrochando el botón. En menos de un minuto el pantalón acabó en el suelo, al igual que la blusa que llevaba a juego.

Jane intentó desabrocharse los botones de la camisa pero Maura la detubo. Con una simple mirada la detective comprendió lo que queria y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Maura se eternizó desabrochando los botones pero a Jane no pareció importarle, ya que cubria cada centímetro de piel con un beso. Jane contrajo involuntariamente su abdomen al notar el suave beso que la rubia dejó sobre su ombligo. Maura se arrodilló para deslizar lentamente los pantalones de Jane hasta quitarselos. Esta levantó a la forense y la besó mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia la cama. Maura se dejó caer y arrastró a Jane, que se puso a horcajadas encima de ella y deslizó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de la forense para volver a mirarla a los ojos y morderse el labio inferior. Maura se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos y y la besó jugando con su lengua mientras Jane deslizaba su mano por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador morado de encaje que acabó en el suelo. Trazó un camino de besos desde el cuello a los pechos. Lamió y succionó el pezón sientendo como se arqueaba la espalda bajo suya mientras que con la otra mano le masajeaba el otro pecho. Maura llevó la mano al sujetador de Jane y lo abrió dejando sus pechos al descubierto, la agarró por la cintura y se puso encima de ella. Se lanzó al cuello de Jane y le mordisqueó suavemente la barbilla. Bajó su mano acariciando los abdominales de la detective y pasó su mano por su sexo para luego masajearlo aciéndola gemir. Maura introdujo dos dedos en ella y empezó a moverlos rítmicamente.

-¡Hmmm!- Gimió Jane aferrándose a las sábanas.

Maura sonrió al ver como Jane echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordia el labio inferior con fuerza. Aceleró el movimiento al notar como Jane se cerraba entre sus dedos.

-¡Dios Maura!- Una bola de fuego estalló en su interior y se expandió por todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó le faltó tiempo para echarse encima de Maura.

-Mi turno.- Anunció poniéndose encima de ella.

Besó su boca y bajó parándose en el ombligo. Jugó con él chupándolo y besándolo haciendo que Maura contragera su abdomen involuntariamente. Continuó bajando, besó ambos lados de la cadera y le deslizó las bragas hasta quitarselas. Sonrió al ver que estaba empapada. Besó la parte interna de los muslos de Maura, que gimió ante la dulce tortura de Jane. Parecía no tener fin.

-Jane...- Esta la miró y Maura alzó las caderas. Queria sentirla dentro de ella.

A detective cedió y se sumergió en Maura. Lamió y succionó su clítoris haciéndola gemir su nombre. Jamás había oido nada más excitante. La rubia alzó las caderas por la inercia pero Jane las sujetó con ambas manos diciéndole que se estubiera quieta. Volvió a repasar el sexo de Maura con la lengua y la introdujo dentro dentro de ella arrancándole diversos jadeos. Entraba y salia cada vez más y más rápido. Maura enredó su mano en el pelo de la detective y la presionó hacia ella sin ser brusca. Necesitaba sentirla más cerca aunque fuera físicamente imposible. En pocos segundos Jane consiguió llevarla a lo más alto de un orgasmo que acabó con ambas rendidas y acurrucadas la una sobre la otra.

Nada volvería a ser igual la mañana siguiente y ambas lo sabían. Por fin se habían atrevido a dar el paso y la larga espera había merecido la pena. Mañana empezarían una nueva vida, y lo harían juntas.


End file.
